


Christmas Morning

by supergayjo



Series: Advent Calendar 2020 - Multifandom [25]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Brother and Sister - Freeform, Christmas, Christmas Morning, Christmas present, F/F, Happy Family, what are the odds series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergayjo/pseuds/supergayjo
Summary: It's Christmas morning for the Jareau-Prentiss family, and everyone is excited.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Series: Advent Calendar 2020 - Multifandom [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035522
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Christmas Morning

**Author's Note:**

> / DECEMBER 25TH / 
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS! I hope you all had a great day. I know that usually advent calendars end on the 24th but I really wanted to publish one today. This is a Jemily OS, and Rose (Emily and JJ's daughter I wrote in my fanfic "What Are The Odds) is in it because I love her <3 
> 
> Anyway, my summary sucks but enjoy!

JJ woke up around 6:30 that Christmas morning. Not because she was supposed to, but because her mom brain heard some noise coming from her daughter’s room. She gently shook Emily’s shoulder, waking her up. 

“What’s going on?” 

“I think Rose and Henry are awake” whispered JJ

“What time is it?” groaned the brunette. 

“Six thirty”

“Gosh, why can’t children sleep?”

“It’s Christmas morning, kids are almost always up this early”

“Should we tell them to go back to sleep?” asked Emily. 

“I’m gonna go see what they’re doing”

JJ got up quietly, and walked to her daughter’s room. The light was on, she was right, Rose was awake. 

The door was half-open, she looked inside. Henry, who was 12 years old now, was sitting on Rose’s bed. Rose was still under her blanket, holding on to her comforter. 

He was whispering something to her sister. JJ didn’t like to eavesdrop, but her curiosity was too strong. She tried to hear what he was saying. 

“We have to wait until they’re awake, but I promise, Santa Claus came by last night, and he left you a lot of presents, you just have to wait a little.” said Henry. 

“You sure?” asked the four years old little girl. She looked worried. JJ quickly understood that Rose hadn’t heard anything last night, and was worried that Santa had forgotten her, and Henry was reassuring her. 

“Yes I’m sure, I heard him. He was really happy that you left him the milk and the cookies”

“Really?” said Rose with a sparkle in her eyes. 

“Yes!”

“But I want to see now!”

“You should just go back to sleep, I promise moms are gonna be awake soon.”

“I can’t sleep”

“Do you want me to stay here?” 

“Yes”

Rose smiled at her brother. Henry got up and turned off the lights, before laying down next to Rose, who rested her little blond head on her brother’s shoulder. 

JJ’s heart melted, she slowly turned around and went back to bed. Emily was waiting for her. 

“So?” 

“I just witnessed the most beautiful scene I’ve ever seen.” 

Emily raised an eyebrow “Jennifer Jareau are you crying?” 

“Maybe?” 

“Come here”. Emily opened her arms and JJ snuggled up against her wife. Emily’s skin was warm, just what JJ needed after standing in the cold with just her shirt and underwear. “What were they doing?” 

“Just Henry reassuring Rose that Santa had left her some presents, and now they’re both sleeping in her bed waiting for us to wake up”

“Does that mean we can just cuddle for a while?” 

“Yes”. 

JJ smiled and buried her head in Emily’s neck. The brunette started playing with her hair, making every muscle in JJ’s body relax. 

“I love you so much Emily”

“I love you too”

“I’m so glad we’re married”

The brunette smiled and placed a kiss on her wife’s head. “Me too baby, me too”. 

“Our kids are the best”

“They are”. 

They stayed like that for a while. When they noticed the clock was showing 7:15, they started hearing some noise again coming from Rose’s room. JJ lifted her head “They waited long enough, don’t you think?” 

“Yeah...let’s go”

They both got up and got dressed, with some cheesy matching sweaters and comfy pants, so that they wouldn’t be cold. They left their room to go to Rose’s room. They opened the door to find both Rose and Henry fully dressed. 

“I think Santa left something for us, maybe you should-” 

JJ didn’t even have time to finish her sentence that both kids were already rushing down the stairs to get to the tree as fast as they could. 

“OH MY GOSH” 

JJ and Emily laughed when they heard their daughter yell that. She seemed really adult sometimes, but always in a cute way. 

The young woman turned to face her wife. Emily immediately recognised the look on her face. She had this childish sparkle in her eye. 

“Race to the Christmas tree?”

Emily didn’t answer, she just started running to try and get a head start, but when she got to the middle of the stairs, she felt that JJ was right behind her, so she adopted a different strategy. She stopped and blocked JJ, trying to make her slow down. It worked a little, and Emily was still first, but right before she got to the tree, JJ jumped on her back. She had on hand on Emily's shoulder, and her other hand was holding on to the wall, keeping Emily from moving forward. 

“Let- me- go” said Emily with some difficulty. 

Henry and Rose, who were already unwrapping their gifts, stopped and turned around. They looked at their mothers, confused. 

Emily and JJ looked at them, then looked at each other before bursting into laughter. Emily stopped forcing and JJ let go of Emily. But while Emily was looking at her kids, JJ took this as an opportunity to gently push Emily out of her way, and throw herself under the tree, touching the tree. 

“I WON” she shouted. 

Emily crossed her arms and groaned “That’s not fair”

“But I won” JJ stuck her tongue out, just like a child. 

“Put you tongue back inside your mouth where it belongs, young lady” 

JJ felt suddenly indimitated. Rose was standing in front of her, with her arms crossed and a serious look. The young mother obeyed. She sat back up and didn’t say a thing. 

“Great, now that this nonsense is over, I can go back to opening my gifts”. 

Rose grabbed the present in front of her and tore up the wrapping paper, letting out a gasp “I can’t believe Santa got me the exact train I wanted! I didn’t even tell him, he read my mind!” She suddenly put her hand on her mouth and looked at her moms, panicked “Oh my gosh can he read minds?”

“No honey, just when it comes to gifts” said Emily, reassuring her. 

The brunette helped JJ stand up and whispered, smiling “How does it feel to get yelled at by your own daughter, who might, by the way, be more responsible than the both of us combined?” 

JJ rolled her eyes as Emily kissed her cheek before resting her head on her shoulder. “I love our little family” she whispered as they were looking at the two kids giggling and opening their gifts. 

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end of this advent calendar 2020! I hope you liked it, if you did please tell me in the comments/leave some kudos. 
> 
> I wanted to thank you for reading me, it's been a lot of fun for me to write all of this, and has done a lot of good to my mental health, so thank you for supporting me, it means a lot. All of the comments, the kudos, it really helps me convincing myself that i don't completely suck haha. 
> 
> I'll keep writing OS of different fandoms, and regarding Jemily, I'm writing a new fanfiction of multiple chapters (probably like What Are The Odds), and I'll start posting it soon :) 
> 
> I probably won't post anything before the 31st, so happy new year, and hopefully 2021 will be better than 2020 (I mean, the bar is already really low). 
> 
> I love you guys, merry christmas and stay safe! 
> 
> -Jo (@samludgay on twitter)


End file.
